degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Marisol Lewis/@comment-3307750-20120226192746/@comment-24275522-20120228001434
Note: Before I go on a rant, I respect your opinion on Marisol and in no way will judge you for liking her. To start off, I'll tell you MANY reasons why little people are fans of this girl: This isn't too serious and couldn't hate a character for this per say, but she lied about her interests just to try to impress Drew, which makes her a little thirsty in my eyes. Then, she starts texting with KC most likely knowing he was dating Jenna, since she IS supposed to be a "popular girl" (I don't know how with that attitude of hers) and would probably know all of the relationship statuses too. KC and Jenna are most likely popular also. Then she continues with the affair when KC not only has a girlfriend, but a CHILD. Now don't get me wrong about this situation, KC is at fault also, and I understand that. Not much burns me up more than when in an affair, the woman gets more or all heat about it. Both parties should be ashamed. Also, she's supposed to be best friends with Katie , but she airs a very personal secret about her bulimia to a whole crowd so it can spread like a wildfire in the Degrassi Forest. That ain't too loyal in my opinion. And it was all because off fucking Drew. Again, I agree with many people who've said that Katie should've informed Marisol earlier about the relationship with Drew, but that STILL does not warrant her to air Katie's laundry like that. This idiot also has the nerve to insult Imogen and she doesn't even know her. I know that the script is written by mostly old(er) people and they have to somewhat keep to a rating, but is "loser" all you can come up with? Such kindergarten insults need to STAY in primary school. Then she tries to call Imogen out on saying Fiona is an alcoholic, yet she still told everyone Katie was bulimic. That proves she is also hypocritical. And I REALLY wanted to smack her when she locked Imogen in the theatre room, then along with Katie and Fiona, blamed her for that stupid ass prank. "OH GUYS YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD BE SO FUNNEH? IF WE FOILED THE WHOLE CAF, HERP DERP!!!" who does that kind of whack ass shit? If you're gonna waste time going back to the school and do something, make it worthwhile. And that goes to all of them who pulled that prank. And to show how two-faced she is, she's willing to turn on Fiona just to save her crusty ass KNOWING that she should've been an adult and fessed up. I knew from the start she and Katie weren't gonna be true friends to Fiona which is sad, and I don't even like Fiona all that much. The only time I could even stomach her ass is in Nowhere to Run when she was high as a kite. You know a character has a problem or two when you can only like them in a mediocre, slightly wrist-slittingly boring episode when they are under the influence of drugs. I do not agree that she is like Holly J because while Paige is the ultimate queen bee (she had some sense of morals too), Season 7 Holly J will always be better at playing the mean girl than Marisol. Marisol is a dense promiscuous girl who lacks self-respect and the ability to stop clinging to Katie's butt everywhere she is. I also sense that if you aren't her "friend", she'll automatically look down at you condescendingly and make you her enemy. Holly J is actually very smart and I'll say this: she's a leader, and definitely not a follower. I liked her more after she still had that mean edge to her, but still had respect for others. Season 7 Holly J wanted to make me come through the screen and rip her everyday ponytail off her head. But even still, she's a WAY better character than Marisol. Rant Over~